My First Year
by Harry
Summary: My First Year at Hogwarts. Own no one except Michael.
1. Diagon Alley

My Hogwarts Adventures

My Hogwarts Adventures  
  
My  
First Year  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Michael Lane  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Diagon Alley  
  
One day I was reading about the last quidditch match when I heard a rattling on the window. It was an Owl with a letter tied around its leg. The letter said:   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwumps, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Lane,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted   
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please   
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no   
later that July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress   
I turned to the second page which reds:   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
First-year students will require:   
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear   
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags   
Course Books   
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk   
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot   
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch   
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylllida Spore   
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger   
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander   
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble   
Other Equipment   
1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales   
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad   
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS   
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS   
  
I ran to my mom and dad and showed them the letter. Then after they looked over the letter I asked if I could go and they said "yes" and said, "we are going to go to Diagon alley tomorrow and get you your stuff." So I headed upstairs to send the Owl with the answer and went to sleep.   
The next day we headed to The Leaky Cauldron. When we steeped in everyone was surrounding a giant and a kid. I recognized the giant as Hagrid the guy my dad went to school with. At first I didn't realize who the kid was until I saw the scar and recognized he was Harry Potter. Then my parents led me to the back and to a brick wall and told me to tap on the part of the wall on top of the trash can in this order: Three up Two across. Then A small whole started to appear and grew bigger until I could step through it into an alley. Then we headed towards Madam Malkin's Robe's for all occasions. Right when I walked in Madam Malkin led me to the back and asked "Hogwarts? Michael" she said since she knew me she knew my name it went very quick. Then we went and got me a Animal. I got a Owl. Then we went to get my wand and everything else. Then my mom said to celebrate going to Hogwarts we were going to go to Hogsmead. We did and got some Butter beer. Then we headed home and I asked if I could go to Ron Weasleys and spend the knight. They said yes and we headed to Ron's. When we got there it turned out Ron had not got his stuff and would tomorrow. So we decided I would meet my parents at Diagon Alley tomorrow. That night Ron and me sat up all night talking about the quidditch game I had been reading about. Then we went to bed. The next morning we went to Diagon Alley and I saw my Parents there and we all went and got Ron, Gorge and Fred's stuff. Then we all went to Ron's house and had some lunch. Then my Mom, dad and me went home and got there soon enough to watch the quidditch game. After the game we had dinner and went to sleep. The next day I got an owl from Ron asking if I would like to go with them to Kings cross and I responded no my mom and dad were taking me to Hogsmead first than I was going to catch the train. 


	2. The Train

Chapter2

Chapter2

****

The Train

The next day my Mom, dad and I went to Hogsmead and got some Butter beer and some candy. We got Chocolate Frogs and all flavored jellybeans. Then we strolled around Hogsmead. Then about 2 or3 hours later we left for Kings cross. Once we got there I headed straight for the barrier and through to the Hogwarts express. When I got on I went looking for Ron. I found him sitting with Harry Potter and a girl who introduced her self as Hermone Granger. Ron invited me to sit with them and I did. Then he introduced me to every one. Then I shared all my candy with them. I collected all the cards that came with the chocolate Frogs. Then Harry started talking about his muggle aunt and uncle and how mean they were. A little while later a kid named Draco Malfo and to other kids named Crabby and Goyle came in. Draco said Harry should have chosen better friends. We just ignored him and he left. A little while later the train stooped and an announcement said for us to leave our stuff on the train. Then we left the train together and went to Hagrid who was saying "Firs Years over here." Then he said " Hi Harry" when he saw Harry. Then we headed to the boats he was at. Then we rowed to the castle and up the stairs to the door and Hagrid knocked on it and Professor Macgonall appeared and said for us to follow her. Then we followed her into the Entrence hall. She led us into a room and told us to wait there and left. After a while a few kids started to scream and I looked up and saw a few ghosts talking until one looked down and noticed us. He pointed and started talking. He said he hoped to see us in Gryffindor. Then they left as Professor Macgonall returned and said for us to follow her.

Authors Note: Hope to finish chapter soon. Any Suggestions please send in review.


End file.
